DEVELOPMENTAL FUNDS PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The use of developmental funds is crucial for the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC), providing discretionary support for strategic priorities and augmenting its Research Programs and new initiatives. In the current grant cycle, funds have supported recruitments, emerging technology Shared Resources (SRs), and Research Program-aligned and prioritized pilot projects. In addition, the institutional support for additional resources that expand the research scope and accomplishments has increased substantially over the grant period. The Specific Aims of the Developmental Funds are to: 1. Support high impact recruitments across the Center who will establish Research Programs that aim to provide basic, translational and/or clinical impact to cancer research in terms of the etiology of cancer, prevention, detection and treatment. 2. Support innovative infrastructure emerging as new Shared Resources that enable investigators to conduct high quality transdisciplinary research. 3. Support new research initiatives aligned with the Center?s Strategic Plan and coordinated through its Research Programs that advance new discoveries towards high-impact, and that emphasize collaborative efforts across programs and disciplines. 4. Support early-phase clinical investigation through support for clinical investigators and support for clinical trials staff that manage these early-phase studies. 5. Continue to leverage CCSG developmental fund investments with institutional support to expand the program effort and speed its overall impact across the Center. Use of developmental funds will be aligned with the Case CCC?s Strategic Plan and coordinated through the Executive Committee. Funds will be used to support the following activities: i) Recruitments: the Center will identify two recruitments per year with augmented packages; ii) New Shared Resource Initiatives: the Center will use funds to help develop new Shared Resources; iii) Pilot Grants: grants will be awarded to each Research Program that are collaborative and interdisciplinary in order to encourage large multi-investigator initiatives; iv) Early Phase Therapeutics: up to three clinical investigators will be supported at 20% effort each and clinical trials support staff will be supported to facilitate investigator-initiated clinical trials.